


Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be Uncovered

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Hiding, Love, Pregnancy Test, Pregnancy confession, Secrets, Surprises, unplanned parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: Grinch accidentally finds something in his wife's box that'll change their lives forever. He just wonders why she hasn't spoken about it before.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythologyPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/gifts), [Redrosessoulcabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/gifts), [SeleneMoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon21/gifts).



> It had to come eventually XD. Really wanted to do my own spin on a pregnancy story of the two. Enjoy.

It started off as a normal day like any other. The sun shone bright over the peak of Mount Crumpit on that beautiful spring day. The day was Saturday, which means date night for the Grinch and his wife. 

"Ready, Martha?" He asked while placing his arm around his lovely wife Martha May. They were getting ready for a little stroll through the park. Just something small before their date later on tonight, nothing too big.

Martha nodded, until she realized something. "Oh no, my purse. I must've left it on the dresser. Darling, can you go and get it for me please?"

Grinch nodded, kissing her on the cheek as he headed towards their room deeper in the cave. 

He had built new furniture once they got married. A work desk, a dresser, a bookshelf and many others. And Martha loved every one of them. 

Finally finding her purse, he grabs it and walks back towards the door, accidentally bumping into the bookshelf and knocking over a small box. Muttering something under his breath, he bent down to pick it up. 

It was a small, light blue box that was missing its top, and it looked like it belonged to Martha cause Grinch couldn't recall having a blue box of some sort. He didn't think much of it when he went to pick it up, but something fell out of it that caught his attention. 

A white stick. Grinch furrowed his bushy brows, not knowing what it was at first, and his curiosity got the better of him. He picked it up and read the label. _A pregnancy test_. 

His yellow-green eyes widened. But it was not the fact that it was a pregnancy test that surprised him, it was the fact that it was _positive._

_Is Martha...._

He startled once he heard footsteps nearing towards the room. 

"Grinch, baby, what's taking you so l-"

She stopped in her tracks. And their eyes met. Her husband had that certain look in his eyes, and she knew something was wrong. It wasn't until she looked down that she found out what it was. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _"Oh no, he found it!"_

"Grinch..."

"Martha, are you," He paused, taking a second to eye the white fertility stick in his green hands, before returning his gaze back on her. "...Are you pregnant?"

Martha froze. Of all her fears, this one's coming true. "Where did you find that?" She finally asked after moments of silence. 

"It fell out of a box from the bookshelf,"

Her eyes darted towards the light blue box that she used to hide the test in. Her brows furrowed slightly. "You went through my stuff?"

"It was an accident, and when I went to pick it up...I found _this_ ," He took a step towards his wife. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice full of concern. 

It happened, he finally found out. Martha always feared this day would come...she just didn't think it would happen so soon. She thought she had hid it well, out of sight where no one knew where it was except for her. But now that he found it...

This was all so overwhelming for her, and she felt her eyes sting and blur with tears that she desperately tried to hold back. 

"I...I didn't know how you would react," Her voice was small and she couldn't seem to meet his gaze. Her eyes fixated on the floor as she spoke. "I didn't think you were ready to be a father yet, or at all, so I hid it, hoping you wouldn't find out,"

_But now he has, and her secret is now uncovered._

Grinch stared at her, but he didn't say anything. All of this being overwhelming to him as well, and a long moment of silence filled the atmosphere. Until Martha's voice sounded through, small and quiet.

"I was afraid you would be mad at me."

Tears flooded her sapphire eyes and she could no longer hold them back. They flowed down her cheeks, tears of fear and shame all at once. This was all her fault! If she would have just told him the truth, but she didn't. She lied, and to her husband, her _husband!_ The one she vowed to always love, honor, and tell the truth...yet she broke it. 

Grinch deflated once he saw his wife crying. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he would never want to make Martha cry, he loves her too much. All he wanted was to find out the truth. "Martha..." He walked up to her but she backed away shamefully. 

"I'm so sorry," She cried. Biting down on her trembling lips, forcing herself not to break down. "I should have told you. I was just so scared!"

Cautiously he reached for her, and after a few seconds she stepped into his arms. He embraced her tight, letting her sob into his chest. Tears were in his eyes too, but he knew how to fight them back. He rubbed her back and kissed her on her head, the gesture calming her down just enough to let him speak. 

"Now why would I be mad that the woman that I love is carrying my child?" His voice was soft and comforting, soothing her even more. Martha lifted her head to look at him. Her face was wet with tears. Grinch took his fingers and gently wiped them away, smiling down at her beautiful face.

She didn't understand, after all that happened. After she hid something _so_ important from him, he _wasn't_ mad?

Martha shook her head slightly. "I-I don't understand..."

"You don't have to. But just know that no matter what happens, I'll always, **always** , be there for you," He places the palm of his hand on her stomach, knowing that there's a tiny life growing inside. "For _us_. It's what I vowed to do."

Her eyes filled with more tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. _How did she ever deserve a man like this?_ "Oh, Grinch..."

His kiss stopped her from finishing. Martha felt all of her fear and stress melt away as he kissed her passionately. And she returned it as best she could, her fingers weaving themselves in his green hair. 

Grinch pulled away after awhile. The both of them just smiling at one another, letting the silence express their love.

"So, we're having a baby, huh?"

Martha chuckled, turning around in his arms, facing her back towards his front. "It appears so."

She hummed once she felt him lean down and plant a soft kiss on her neck. _Words can't describe how much she loved him._ Grinch felt the exact same way. 

"You don't have to be scared, Martha. I'm gonna help you get through this...because I love you,"

He kissed her once more, pulling her as close to him as possible. 

_"I promise."_


End file.
